


Lucky

by LeoNita



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoNita/pseuds/LeoNita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror movie night… or not?   Written as gift for KameChuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

[ ](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/) by  [Leo-Nita](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/) ,  1 week, 10 hours ago

 

 

  
**WARNING! TURTLECEST!**

**Rating:**   NC-17

**Pairings:**  Leo/ Mikey

**Summary:** Horror movie night… or not?

**Warnings:**    T-cest, kissing, masturbation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Long nights at lair were predictable and boring sometimes for the fearsome shelled-foursome, the action was mostly outside but only if Mother Nature was on their side as well which wasn't the case in this occasion; there was a blizzard outside and being cold blooded reptiles, they sure didn't enjoy this abrupt change of weather. With all the adjustments around the lair, the turtles could barely feel the coldness but still, one of them was seeking for another way of warming his body up that wasn't with sparring sessions.

This one turtle in particular longed for body heat, the kind of heat only his blue eyed brother could provide to satisfy him completely. But with all the interruptions from the others, the desperate ninja couldn't soothe his desires and had no other option to recur to good ol' masturbation and mental images of this blue eyed angel in the most erotic poses, making the most arousing sounds can those sweet lips moaning his name. 

It had been the third time in a row that Leonardo muffled a cry while experiencing another orgasm, his hand flying up and down over his cock till all his seed was released. He took a moment to calm down before he cleaned himself and tucked his soft organ into his hidden pocket. He punched the pillow and groaned in frustration; all this time cooped up in the lair, having to smell Mikey's sweet scent without being able to do something or going out to focus on fighting criminals because of that stupid blizzard!   

Leo sighed and abandoned his room in a blink, he was tired of jerking off after all; he had to find something else to do that didn't include Mikey… not with his family still in the lair. Just when he was walking down the stairs, he saw Donatello stuffing his duffel bag with tools and some other gadgets. 

"Going out Don?" the leader asked, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Yeah, to Leatherhead's" Don answered "The BattleShell needs upgrading and so does the ShellCycle; it's an awful lot to do so LH offered to help me"

Leo nodded; Don was so damn lucky he had technology to be entertained with. Well, maybe Raphael could help him; they could spar or argue… or do both. But when the blue-clad ninja noticed his absent, he began to worry. "Donnie, where's Raph?"

"April's place. She's picked Raph up with Casey for some extra help with the shop's inventory. He might stay there tonight" the genius explained.

_'Ok, there goes option number 2'_ Leo thought  "And Mikey? I haven't heard him in a while"

"He said he was a little tired so now he went to bed early" Don said while making his way to the lair's entry.

Those were certainly _great news_ for Leonardo. "That's…interesting" he said with a hint of evilness in his voice that Don couldn't perceive… luckily.

"I better leave now. See ya, Leo!" Don waved as he disappeared into the dark of the tunnels.

Right after the genius was gone, Leo grinned wickedly. He couldn't believe his luck! With Splinter at the Daimyo's dimension and his brothers doing their own things, this sure was a good opportunity for predator Leo to catch his delicious prey. 

The sword wielder walked stealthily towards Mikey's room and opened the door real slowly; this he had done lots of times before when his need became untamable and Leo had to soothe it watching Mikey sleep like the angel he was. Finally the door opened completely and Leo got in just to find out the bed was empty and cold. 

"Oh great, don't tell me he's gone too!" Leo said out loud growling in anger.

"Sup bro" Mikey's sudden appearance made the leader jump in fear but he recovered when his dark brown eyes met blue ones.

"I thought you were sleeping" Leo said.

"Meh, not anymore; I'm hungry and bored though" Mikey said with a yawn "Hey, wanna watch a movie? I'll go get the popcorns and you can pick the movie"

_'Not exactly what I expected to do but it's better than nothing'_ , Leo thought "Sure, why not"

\----

 

While Mikey kept himself busy in the kitchen, Leo looked half heartedly at the movie collection before his eyes. He didn't want to watch a fucking movie but if that meant sitting beside his crush for 3 or more hours, he'd have to do it. The leader turned on the DVD and he found that there was already a disk in there and an empty DVD case beside it.  
Leo didn't put too much attention to this, he wasn't even going to be watching the screen. He knew his eyes would be focused on the beautiful creature snuggling beside him. 

"Popcorn's ready!" Mikey cheered and jumped over the couch landing beside Leo "Which one did you pick?"

"There was one already in the DVD"

"I hope it's The Omen. It's been a while since I've watched that one" Mikey said enthusiastically.

"Mikey, you don't even watch it" Leo chuckled "You spend the whole time hiding behind the pillow"

"You can't blame me; that kid is eeeevil!"

"And what about nightmares! You don't care about the nightmares?"

Mikey smiled at his big brother, his eyes shining. "Why should I? You're always there beside me when I wake up from a bad dream"

_'But of course I'm there, Mikey. I'm **always** there~'_ Leo thought while he smiled back at his baby brother. The credits were over; it was time for the movie. 

First thing that made them realize this wasn't exactly _The Omen_ was the sound of panting and moaning and the erotic soundtrack in the background. Then the camera moved to show a busty girl being fucked in the ass by a rock hard dick.

_'Fucking Christ, could this day get any better?'_ Leo said mentally. First, he had the whole lair for himself and Mikey and now this? This had to be a dream.

"Shit! That's porn, bro!" Mikey stated the obvious.

"Must be one of Raph's _not-so-secret_ movies. Maybe he just forgot it there"

"Dude, lucky it was us who find it" Mikey chuckled "Imagine if Splinter was here! Raphie-boy would be more than grounded"

"I'll have to talk to him once he's back" Leo said using his leader voice "If he's going to watch porn, he should do in his room"

None of them bothered to stop the movie; they were so mesmerized by the moans and sounds coming from that blondie who, much to Leo's contentment, had big blue eyes. The erection between his legs was starting to become uncomfortable; Leo couldn't get his eyes off that girl thinking it was Mikey. On the other hand, Mikey's cheeks could almost match Raphael's bandanna. It wasn't that he hadn't watched porn, in fact, he had some movies and magazines of his own but the fact his big brother and leader was there beside him when he had an aching boner begging for attention, made him feel embarrassed. Sure they did everything together but jerking off wasn't exactly in the list!

"Uh Leo? Can you, like… turn that off now? It's… porn, you know?" Mikey stammered with difficulty.

"So?"

"So?!" Mikey's eyes went twice as big at his brother's calm reply.

"Mikey, we all know what porn is; there's nothing to be embarrassed of. Besides, it's not every day you get to watch one of Raph's favorites" Leo said with a smile "He sure has some good taste picking these kind of movies, you have to admit"

The girl's following curse when the guy filled his pussy with his engorged cock made Mikey pant and sweat; he tried to avoid touching his thighs but a sudden move made his wagging tail to rub against the couch almost causing him to drop down.

"Well, I-I don't know y-you…" Mikey panted "But I prefer watching porn by myself in my room where I can take care of…stuff"

The guy in the movie began to fuck the blondie harder. Leonardo could clearly hear a churr coming from his baby brother and as he turned his attention to him, he saw Mikey's eyes were beginning to close while his hand rubbed his left inner thigh. There was something else already showing up in that area that made Leo smile darkly.  "You mean _that_ stuff?"  

At the sound of Leo's voice, Mikey snapped out of his thoughts and realized his cock saluted him, tall and proud between his legs."Oh shell, I… sorry, I-I'll take care of this. Be right back"

Mikey didn't have chance to escape, a strong grip on his wrist prevented him from doing so; the youngest looked at Leonardo who smiled at him in a lustful way "Why the rush, little brother? Too shy to let you big brother see your _little Mikey_?"

Mikey gulped loudly. "Leo, seriously… you don't wanna see me doing this" 

The leader pulled him to the couch so he was lying there for Leo to straddle him. The move was so quick Mikey didn't have time to register it but when he opened his eyes, he noticed his brother's face was inches away from him.

"What the fuck, dude! That's not funny" Mikey yelled.

"You don't have to be shy… you can do it in front of me" Leo whispered in a dark and seductive voice that sent shivers down Mikey's spine.

"L-Leo?"

"And you don't always have to take care of it by yourself, _my_ Mikey"

The following retort was silenced by a searing kiss. Leo's tongue began to lick Mikey's lips, searching an opening; Michelangelo tried to fight against it but Leo's hand squeezed his throbbing erection making the youngest gasp and allowing the invader tongue to roam every cavity in his mouth. Leo's kiss was passionate, sensual but still gentle and slow. Eventually, Mikey surrendered and embraced his brother closer causing both erections to rub against each other making the turtles gasp and break the kiss. The leader went to cover Mikey's neck with kisses while his hand made its job bringing Mikey to a mind-blowing orgasm. The youngest closed his eyes in pleasure, his moans became louder and louder with every stroke. The movie was soon forgotten, they had found a better way to distract themselves.

"Touch me, Mikey" Leo said huskily feeling his release was coming soon; the latter complied matching Leo's pace.

Leonardo came first with a loud cry of joy and ecstasy, Mikey followed a few seconds later muffling his cry in Leo's shoulder.  The movie was over as so was their rushed mutual handjob session. Coldness? They couldn't feel it anymore.

"Mikey? Leo gently tapped his baby brother's cheek to wake him up "Mikey, you ok?"

"Uh? Yeah, yeah… I'm fine" the youngest smiled drowsily.

"You're mad at me?" Leo asked after kissing Mikey's cheek.

Mikey chuckled. "Dude, now I'm more than glad _we_ found the movie instead of Splinter"


End file.
